Pain
by Kitten-Sherlock07
Summary: Situado después de 2x16 ¿Cuál es el mejor camino para huir del dolor? Ese dolor que siempre la había perseguido, ya no le queda nada por lo que luchar. Hay un levisimo Golden Queen al final, nada romántico.


**Bueno este fic está ambientado justo después del capítulo 2x16 y contiene un gran spoiler sobre el capítulo. Espero que os guste y tal, advierto que no es apto para corazones frágiles y que yo misma lloré al escribirlo. En fin, ya sabéis, los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla si lo hicieran Regina no pasaría por esto sola.**

**Me encanta leer vuestro reviews, comentarios y críticas. Lo dejo caer =)**

* * *

Trataba de mostrar esa fortaleza tan típica en ella, se había tragado las lágrimas en aquella tienda. Se había negado a oír las palabras de consuelo de Gold ¡Mentiroso! y tampoco había tenido oídos para Blanca y su marido ¡Traidores! No quería saber nada del mundo, nada de quel pueblo y de sus condenados habitantes. Había desaparecido con una estela de humo púrpura dejando el cuerpo de su madre en el mausoleo y había vuelto a su casa vacía, solitaria. Las paredes se burlaban de ella, el silencio la acuchillaba, la desgarraba y no había nada que pudiera sanarla ¿Alguna vez lo había habido?¿Alguna vez la felicidad había estado destinada para ella?

¿Qué era?¿Quién era? Una hija, una reina, una madre sustituta, una simple herramienta, una mujer odiosa... ¿Quién era Regina Mills?¡Nadie! Solo la sombra del mundo, la arcilla fácil de moldear. Con la amargura haciendo trizas ese corazón que no debería tener se sentía como un espectador de su propia vida, alguien que había sido incapaz de ser ella misma. Alguien que había ansiado la libertad sin darse cuenta de que vivía en un mundo de sueños, un mundo que no le pertenecía ¿Quién la había querido a ella? ¿Una madre sin corazón?¿Un amor que dejo de existir incluso antes de ser real?¿Un marido que solo deseaba una niñera?¿Un hijo que había volado de sus brazos en cuanto su verdadera madre había aparecido?

Las lágrimas cayeron derrumbando los diques de su contención, las rodillas le fallaron y la orgullosa reina se postró, se postró ante el dolor y la pena. Un grito desgarrado nació desde lo más profundo de su roto corazón, y siguió gritando porque no había nadie que la fuera a detener, no había brazos que fueran a consolarla. No había nada. Estaba vencida, acabada. Hasta las fuerzas para la venganza la habían abandonado ¿Para qué? Ella nunca ganaba, nunca había nada bueno para ella y, cuando lo había, se lo arrancaban de los brazos. Solo había que mirar su pasado. Cada rostro de sus memorias era una aguja que se clavaba en el alfiletero que era su corazón. Daniel, su madre, su padre, Rumpel, Blanca, Leopold, Jefferson, Victor, David, Emma y Henry...

- ¡Yo solo quería ser feliz! - volvió a gritar dejando fluir la magia más allá de su cuerpo. Los cristales cayeron sobre su cuerpo marchito pero no importaba, todo explotaba a su alrededor. Todo se hacía tantos pedazos como ella misma. Nada quedaba a salvo de ¿su furia? No, esta vez era solo dolor en estado puro lo que estaba destrozando su casa. Esa bestia despiadada que siempre había ido aferrada a ella, que jamás la había abandonado aunque la escondiera tras máscaras de crueldad y orgullo. La reina malvada tenía una piedra por corazón, hielo era lo que había en sus venas.

Un fino hilo de sangre comenzó a descender por su brazo hasta su mano, sangre caliente derramada por uno de los cristales que le habían llovido. El dolor físico de los arañazos era mucho más soportable que el que habitaba en su interior. Las heridas del cuerpo se curan pero las del alma no y, hoy, le habían echado sal en todas ellas. Las fuerzas la abandonaban ¿Para qué levantarse?¿Acaso había algo ya por lo que luchar? Henry prefería a su familia real, nunca estaría con ella, nunca sería su hijo. Luchar significaba seguir sufriendo y ella solo quería terminar con todo, olvidarlo todo. Nadie iba a echarla de menos, muchos se alegrarían de su desaparición y, quizás, la primera ella misma.

Descansó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus talones observando la devastación que había provocado en su casa, levantó una mano temblorosa y manchada de su propia sangre. El cristal estaba alojado en su brazo y le pinchaba al moverlo pero era un dolor que la distraía, que nublaba su mente y la alejaba por intervalos de segundo del dolor real. Movió el brazo una y otra vez, gimiendo de dolor con cada movimiento pero, demasiado pronto, se acostumbró al desgarro de su piel. Eso, era superable.

Por primera vez en su vida deseó volver a su ejecución, deseo que aquellas flechas le hubieran atravesado el corazón acabando con todo para siempre. Durante muchos años se había conformado con ver el dolor en los ojos de sus enemigos, ahora, no era suficiente. Sus ojos castaños se alzaron hacia la lámpara de cristales del techo que oscilaba, cada pequeña lágrima parecía una flecha... ¿En qué pensaba? En terminar con todo para siempre, ese era su final feliz. Siempre debió haberlo sido.

Cerró los ojos y agitó su mano, la lámpara se descolgó y por puro instinto se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos. El impactó terminó de derrumbarla en el suelo, sentía algunos cristales clavados en diversas partes de su cuerpo, el olor oxidado de la sangre y el intenso dolor. Sin embargo, sus labios sonreían , desde la amargura, pero lo hacían. Todo podría acabar aquella noche, cuando amaneciera todo habría terminado para ella. Solo ese último sacrificio, que era tan sencillo como quedarse en el suelo sin moverse, y sería libre para siempre.

- **Regina** - la llamó una voz masculina que, curiosamente, conocía - **¿Qué has hecho?**

El peso de la lámpara desapareció, él la había quitado ¿Es maldito duende qué hacia allí?¿Por qué tenía que romper sus planes siempre? Trató de gruñir para echarlo de allí pero tan solo un gemido cargado de dolor salió de sus labios. Le costaba separar sus parpados, así que si limitó a oír sus pisadas sobre los cristales que la rodeaban, la calidez de su mano sobre su mejilla.

- **Rendirse nunca fue tu camino** - fue lo último que oyó antes de caer inconsciente La más absoluta oscuridad la envolvió y, por fin, no hubo nada.


End file.
